Courtney's Adventures of Batman
Courtney's Adventures of Batman & Mr. Freeze: Subzero is an upcoming crossover to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot: When Nora's condition begins to rapidly deteriorate due to a submarine accidentally emerging from underwater directly underneath them, shattering her containment vessel in the Arctic, Mr. Freeze enlists the help of his old colleague Dr. Gregory Belson to find a cure. Belson determines that Nora needs an organ transplant, but due to her rare blood type there are no suitable donors available. Freeze declares that they will use a live donor, even if it means killing an innocent woman, and bribes Belson into compliance with a promise of gold that will put an end to Belson's own financial problems. Mr. Freeze then kidnaps Barbara Gordon who turns out to be a perfect match. Courtney, Eclipse, and Little Betty hitch a ride on Freeze's van in attempt to save Barbara but get captured as well. Can Batman, Robin, and the rest of the Thunderbolts find out where Mr. Freeze is hiding and save the girls before it's too late? Trivia: * GUEST STARS: Officer Jenny, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Chief Bogo, Nurse Joy, Scenes: Courtney's two Lycanroc to the rescue! * Gregory Belson: Put her on the table! I'll get the anesthesia! * (Mr. Freeze holds Barbara down as Gregory Belson grabs a tank of anesthesia) * Courtney: *struggles to break the leash* * Barbara Gordon: You don't need to put me under for a blood transfusion! *pauses and realizes something* It's "more" than that, isn't it? * Gregory Belson: Hold her! *puts the mask on Barbara* * Courtney: No, wait! There’s something that I need to say! * Mr. Freeze: Then, by all means, say it! * Courtney: *smirks* Lycanroc, sic'em! * (Courtney's two Lycanroc jump out from out of nowhere and run towards Mr. Freeze and Gregory Belson. The Midday Form Lycanroc stands in front of Belson on the table and jumps on him, making him fall over and hit the surgical supplies and the Midnight Form Lycanroc uses its claws on Freeze to free Barbara, making him fall over and hit against the bed Nora is resting in) * Courtney: Lycanroc, over here! * (Courtney's two Lycanroc use their mouths to rip the leashes off Courtney, Eclipse, and Little Betty) * Courtney: Thanks, guys! * XR: Courtney! * Patches: Eclipse! * Tiny: Little Betty! * (The girls hug their boyfriends in relief) * XR: Courtney, did they hurt you? * Courtney: No, I'm okay. Courtney gets shot! * (Gregory Belson shots at Barbara and the dogs, making a fuel tank pour out oil) * Barbara Gordon: Stop shooting, you idiot! These are fuel tanks! * Gregory Belson: Come down, now! * Courtney: Never! * (They run for it as Belson keeps on shooting at them. Suddenly, Courtney got shot in the shoulder with a bullet, making her collapse in pain) * XR: Courtney! * Courtney: *groans in pain* I can't move! * Barbara Gordon: *picks Courtney up* It's okay, Courtney. I gotcha! * (They keep on running until they hit a dead end!) * Eclipse: It's a dead end! * (Belson prepares to shot them from down below) * Tiny: We're trapped! * (Suddenly, the Batwing appears!) * Courtney: It's the Batwing! * (Belson runs for it as Robin jumps out of the Batwing and kicks him, knocking him out. In the emmits of that, the oil sets aflame from the bullet!) * Barbara Gordon: *waving to Robin* Up here! * Robin: Are you alright? * Barbara Gordon: *nods* Courtney's been shot in the shoulder! She can't move! * XR: We have to get her to the hospital! In Gotham General Hospital/Courtney's Recovery * (Everyone is at the hospital, waiting for the bullet removal surgery to be over. A few minutes later, Nurse Joy and some nurses return from the Operating Room with Courtney, who is still under anesthesia) * Bruce Wayne: Nurse Joy, how's the princess? Is she going to be okay or what? * Nurse Joy: She's going to be just fine, Mr. Wayne. The bullet nearly corked up her blood vessel and I assure you that we successfully removed the bullet from her shoulder. * Zak: Thank goodness! *sheds tears of joy while looking at Courtney* * (A few hours later, Courtney wakes up to see everyone at the foot of her hospital bed) * Pinkie Pie: Look! She's waking up! * Courtney: *groans and rubs her head* Where am I...? * Twilight Sparkle: You're in the hospital. * Anakin: You passed out after we got you, Nora, Barbara, and Koonak into the Batwing. * Courtney: But, what about Freeze? * Twilight Sparkle: *frowns* Freeze died in the explosion. * Courtney: That's terrible... Oh! That reminds me... what about the bullet in my shoulder? Is it still in there? * Anakin: Calm down, Courtney. The bullet's not in your shoulder anymore, Nurse Joy and the other nurses performed surgery to get the bullet out. It was a complete success! Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures